The Morning After
by discussionsonpaper
Summary: 'Stiles had expected the pounding headache - that came with the morning after territory of drinking with werewolves. But what he hadn't expected was the arm, of an unknown person, that had curled around his waist possessively.' After a night of drinking and trying to keep up with his werewolf friends, Stiles wakes up with a mans arm around him. Luckily the man is very familiar.


_**A/N: **__For some reason I have become kind of obsessed with the Stiles/Danny pairing, and I wanted to contribute to the Stanny tag and somehow ended up with this._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Teen Wolf. I just like to play around with the characters_

* * *

><p>Stiles had expected the pounding headache - that came with the morning after territory of drinking with werewolves. But what he hadn't expected was the arm, of an unknown person, that had curled around his waist possessively.<p>

He tried to turn slowly, as to not wake up his sleeping partner, just to see if he could figure out where he was, or who the other man was (for it was definitely a man), or even just where his clothes were. With one last careful twist he was able to see the man... only to yelp in shock.

The sound had managed to startle his sleeping companion awake, allowing Stiles to move back to create space between them, momentarily forgetting that there was a limited amount of room on the bed, until he fell off it with a loud 'thunk' and a muffled groan of pain.

A familiar head popped out the side of the bed, peering through barely opened eyes at the recent college graduate, who was still sprawled (practically naked) on the floor. "Stiles?" Danny questioned, belatedly putting a name to the face, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Uhh..." _Eloquent, Stilinski_, he berated himself. "You know... chilling... relaxing. Chillaxing." He rambled on embarrassingly, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Danny nodded sleepily, his eyes blinked far more than usual (and Stiles definitely did not think that he looked totally adorable) before disappearing onto the bed again. "Well come back to bed. It's getting cold."

Stiles stood slowly, self conscious that he was only in his underwear in front of the guy that never gave him a chance in high school. "Uh, Danny?" He received a grunt and a demanding hand that patted the bed in reply. "What happened last night? Why were we in bed together? Practically naked. Oh! Did we..."

Danny's eyes opened suddenly, staring up at the boy, a frown etched on his face. "You mean you don't remember?"

Stiles started to apologise as soon as he saw the hurt look that had appeared on Danny's face for a second. His apologies rambled on, his mouth moving before his brain could catch up saying that 'he had been drunk,' and that he hoped that 'this wouldn't affect their friendship in any way,' and that he's 'really sorry that he doesn't remember anything about last night because he had been dreaming about this since high school,' before ending with a 'oh god, did I actually say that out loud? And why are you laughing?'

"Stiles," Danny starts as soon as his laughter had subsided to intervals of small chuckles, "I would never take advantage of you when you were drunk. Nor would I allow you to make that sort of decision when you were that inebriated." He added, "Now, can you come back to bed? I want more sleep and I like to cuddle." He ended with a smirk.

"Does that mean you'd take advantage of me when I'm sober?" Stiles questioned quickly, ignoring his still pounding head, with his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Just get in the bed, Stiles."

"So what happened then? Why are we in bed together, practically naked?" Stiles added when he saw that Danny was only in his underwear as well as he pulled back the covers to slip into his previous spot.

"You threw up on me when I tried to get you back home, and then yourself when we got here." Another soft chuckle, "You refused to put on more clothes. You kept saying that you wanted 'naked cuddles'." Stiles just blushed in reply

"Hey, Danny," Stiles whispered after a few moments of silence, smiling when he heard a soft hum. "Thanks." He could feel Danny's smile as he placed a small kiss on his back, just between his shoulder blades.

"Hey, Danny," Stiles whispered again after more silence.

"What Stiles?" Danny asked in amused exasperation.

"Does this mean that I'm attractive to gay guys?"

He didn't have to turn around to know that the other man had rolled his eyes, or that he was currently smiling. "Just go to sleep, Stiles."

"I'm so taking that as a yes."


End file.
